


Fashionista

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Nyo Spamano Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Shows, Fluff, Nyo Spamano Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lilliana is a fashion major and is showing off her designs at the school fashion show. What happens when one of her models is too shy to go down the cat walk.





	Fashionista

Lilliana is stressed, running around the backstage filled with tulle and satin dresses, puffing out into the walkways and providing the perfect materials to trip on. She slips and slides through the area, thanking the stars that she has plenty of hot friends to be models. “Carmen! Carmen, what's going on?” She asks, knocking on her dressing room door. “Babe, you’re on next, does the dress not fit?” Lilliana is confused, and slightly panicked. 

The door unlocks, and she comes in, looking at her beautiful girlfriend dressed in one of Lilliana’s creations. “You look… You look breathtaking.” She whispers, a smile falling onto her face. The dress opens in the front, perfectly framing her long legs. The dress is crimson, as per Carmen’s request, and her hair is piled on top of her head with several silver and red flower pins holding it in place. She only has simple makeup on, as too much would take away from her natural beauty. 

“I-I dunno, Lillers, I just think it’s too much. It’s all too much, I’m so nervous. What if those people don’t like me?” Carmen looks in the mirror, crossing one foot over the other awkwardly. Lilliana comes up behind her, leaning her cheek on Carmen’s shoulder, a small smile on her face. 

“I have never seen any model as beautiful as you, my love.” She grabs Carmen’s hand and kisses her knuckles. “Nothing in the world could convince me otherwise. Maybe after the show we can get dinner and then go watch movies tonight? A proper date?” Lilliana giggles when Carmen’s cheeks redden, then her beautiful smile crosses her lips. “But for now, you gotta get out there, it’s your turn to go on. They’re going to love you.” She walks Carmen to the stage, then watches her take the stage gracefully, head held high. 

Lilliana couldn’t be more proud of Carmen, watching her like that. The flashing of the cameras lets her know that she did very well with this outfit in particular. Lilliana is thrilled at the end at how well this fashion show went, gifting the outfits to each of her friends as payment for helping out. Carmen hugs Lilliana, dressed in much more comfortable clothes. “That was amazing!” She says happily, lifting Lilli into her arms and twirling her, both laughing happily. “Thank you.” She whispers as she sets her down and kisses her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyo Spamano Week Day 1: Fashion (Canonverse) Though I did ignore the verse tag, since I don't like canonverse very much. I just did a university AU instead. Sorry! I use the name Lilliana for Nyo Romano


End file.
